Seasons
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Seasons of life. How people remain together.
1. Chapter 1

**Seasons**

**A/n: **Friends, I'm back!

Before I start I wanna say a few things about this story. It is about the seasns of life and how two people are can spend them together. Here, each season signifies each stage of life where spring is adolescence, summer is youth, autumn is middle age and winter is old age. Each chapter will be on a different couple.

**Chapter 1: FreNisha**

**Spring**

He saw her coming out of her house. As usual she looked in stunning even in the bland skirt and top that was their school uniform. She seemed to be in a rather jovial mood today.

"Manisha, do you mind spending lesser time in front of your mirror? Just look at the time. Once again we're running late." He said, trying his best to suppress his laughter because he knew that she probably spent less than five minutes of her day standing in front of a mirror.

"For your information, I'm late because of mum." She said with a pout as she brought out her bicycle.

"Why blame her if you can't appear on the breakfast table on time?" This time he didn't even try to suppress his grin.

"Freddy! You're my friend or my mum's?" Manisha shouted.

She was about to hit him but failed as he started pedalling faster. But Manisha was not someone who would give up so easily. She chased after him till they reached school.

*Inside their classroom*

The classroom suddenly fell silent as the teacher walked in. It was then that Manisha remembered that they were supposed to submit their essay on Satyagraha movement, which she had completely forgotten. She crouched behind her classmate so that the teacher could not see her. But too late!

"Manisha! Why are you trying to hide?" The teacher asked. [Was it a sneer that appeared at the corner of her lips for a moment?] "Bring your essay. Today you'll be the first one to read it out."

Reluctantly, Manisha rose from her seat and was about to tell her teacher that she didn't do her homework. But she found something being shoved in her hands. She looked down to see that it was a copy.

"What's this?" She asked Freddy under her breath.

"Your homework." He smirked. "Just make sure that you don't open the first page. Your history homework appearing in my biology copy won't make a very convincing story, you know." He added with a wink as he made way for Manisha to go up to the Teacher's Desk.

"I knew she'd forget to do her homework. It's history after all. Thank God I made two copies." He thought as she started reading the essay.

**Summer**

"Guess what?" Freddy asked as he jumped on Manisha's bed, almost startling her in the process.

"Fred, a gentleman always knocks before entering a girl's room." Manisha said, without looking up from the book that she was reading."

"A CID Officer is not supposed to be gentle!" He argued.

This time Manisha looked up. She opened her mouth to say something in reply but closed it when she realised what he meant.

"You got selected?" She asked, still taken aback.

"Yeah. One year training and then I am a CID Officer." He said excitedly.

"And then we can get married." She completed. But his expression turned grim at this.

"No. I want you to be with someone who can be there for you. A CID Officer has to put his life in danger-" He started but was cut off by her.

"But I want to be with someone who can make me happy and that someone is you." She said.

"But I don't want to die with the thought that you'd be alone if something happens to me." He said.

"Fine. I'll have boyfriends so that I won't be alone something happens to me." She said with a smirk.

He just shot her an angry look in reply but his expression changed when he saw the smile on her lips.

"We promised to each other that whatever happens we'll remain together. Remember?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy." He whispered to her putting his arms around her.

"And it lies with you." She said.

**Autumn**

A little girl came running inside the room and jumped on top of a sleeping Freddy.

"Daddy! Wake up!" She shouted in his ears, making him sit straight up. Thankfully, he caught the little girl before she fell down.

"Maddy! Why are shouting in my ear?" He asked.

"Mum asked me to wake you up." She said.

"And asked you to become the alarm clock?" He asked. "How do we turn the alarm off? Like this?" He asked as he tickled the 10-year-old. "Where's your mum?"

"In the kitchen." She managed to say in between giggles.

"And you should start getting ready for school, Mandira." Said a voice which made the duo turn their head to find Manisha standing there.

Maddy jumped on the floor and ran towards her room.

"Did you complete your homework?" Her mother called after her which made her father shoot a look at his wife which said that he found the whole situation very amusing.

"What?" Manisha asked her husband.

"Nothing." Shrugged Freddy. He quickly picked up the clothes that Manisha had laid out for him to wear for the day and entered the washroom before his wife could ask him anything.

*After sometime*

Maddy came running down the stairs and climbed on to her father's lap who was sitting at the dining table.

"Maddy, how many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs?" Said Manisha in a stern voice.

"Mum, gramps said that you fractured your leg while trying to climb a tree." The little girl asked her mother innocently.

"Stop changing the topic and listen to what I say." Said her mother and looked at Freddy for support. But the latter was too engrossed in the day's newspaper and didn't even look up.

"Did you do your homework?" Manisha asked her daughter once again as she joined the duo for breakfast.

"Princess, do you know who used do your mum's homework?" Her father asked, deliberately keeping his eyes on the newspaper.

"Mrs. Kapoor was saying that you never did your homework on your own" Giggled the kid.

"She said that?" Asked a stunned Manisha.

The little girl nodded.

"Freddy, won't you say anything about this?" She asked.

"Princess, your mother always borrowed it from me." He started. "I mean she always used to lend her's to me." He quickly said when he found his wife staring at him.

After sometime, the little girl came running running out of the house and climbed inside the car.

"Mum! Dad! We're getting late!" She called out.

"Coming darling!" Manisha called out as she headed out of the house followed by Freddy. But before she was out of the house Freddy pulled her back by her wrist.

"Freddy we're getting-" But his lips landed on her's before she could complete the sentence.

"Thanks for everything." He said as they parted for air.

Manisha nodded and went out, too overwhelmed to speak.

**Winter**

He answered the call on its first ring. He didn't want the woman sleeping peacefully beside him to wake up.

He found it was that girl again. She called herself Maddy. He couldn't recognize her but the woman who lives with him did. On some days they even chatted for hours.

The girl asked a few questions about him and the woman and cut off the line.

He went back to his room and saw the womar stir in her sleep as a ray of sunlight fell on her eyes. He didn't say anything but pulled the curtain so that she can sleep peacefully. He kept the phone in its place and went to sleep once again.

He didn't know who this woman is or his relationship with her. All he knew was that they both cared for her.

*After a few hours*

"Your medicine." Said Manisha and she handed him the medicines along with a glass of water. He gave her a blank look as she took them from her hand. She knew that he could not recognise her.

"Come downstairs. I'm preparing breakfast." She said as he gulped them down.

Once downstairs, she called up her daughter. She knew Freddy could not recognise them nowadays yet she wanted them to have a word. That's why she always pretends to be asleep whenever Maddy calls them in the morning.

"Yeah I'm doing fine." She told Maddy over the phone. "He remembered everything fr a brief while last night and was asking about you, Suresh, Angel. Everyone" She added.

Since the last five years, ex-Senior Inspector Fredericks is suffering from Alzheimer's. He can't recognise anyone. His wife, daughter and her family had been trying their best to cure him. But they knew it was in vain. His doctor said that he would never be able to recognise anyone as long as he lived. But Manisha was fine with it as long as they were together.

Because they had promised to be together no matter what….

**A/n: **Please let me know how I've faired with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Vivesha

**A/N: **Friends I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one too.

**Chapter 2: ViveSha**

**Spring**

"Excuse me? Are you Rohan?" Asked a girl.

The boy to whom the question was directed stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl.

"Yes." He said. But it sounded more like a question as he tried his best to remember where he had seen her before.

"You don't know me." Said the girl as if she could read his mind. "Neither is it important. My friend Shriya loves you. Can you please meet her once in front of the canteen during break time tomorrow?" She added.

"Yeah. Ok." Answered the boy perplexed.

The girl did not spend another moment there and ran off to tell her friend.

Next Day

A group of 5 girls stood near a tree, their gaze fixed near the school's canteen. They were waiting eagerly for someone. After a few minutes they spotted Rohan standing near the canteen. But he did come forward to talk to Shriya.

"Tasha, what's going on? Why is he just standing there like that?" Shriya asked her friend nervously.

"I don't know. Wait! I'll just go and ask him." Said Tasha. She had not yet taken the second step when her friend pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere." She hissed angrily to Tasha.

"I need to know why he is just standing there." Said Tasha and walked over to where Rohan and his friends were standing.

"Are you going to talk to Shriya or not?" She asked as she approached Rohan, who just nodded his head from left to right nervously.

"You could've said that yesterday itself, you know. We wouldn't have wasted our time then." Snapped Tasha and went back to where her friends were standing.

"What did he say?" Shriya asked her nervously.

"He's not interested." Said Tasha. She could not believe that her friend actually heaved a sigh of relief at that.

After a few hours

"Hey Miss Helpful!" Called out a voice behind Tasha.

She turned round and found herself facing a rather handsome boy with hazel eyes. She remembered him being one of Rohan's friends.

"What the hell are you thinking Tasha? You're supposed to be angry." She mentally scolded herself.

"What the hell is it?" She snapped at him.

"Whoa! Chill mate. I just came to say sorry on behalf of Rohan." He said.

"No need to say sorry. My friend deserves someone better." She said and started to walk away.

"Miss Helpful-"He was about to say something else when she was cut short by Tasha.

"That's not my name." She snapped.

"Then what is it?" The boy asked. "By the way, mine is Vivek." He added, extending his hand, when he realized that he was asking Tasha's name without introducing himself properly.

"Hi! I'm Tasha." She said shaking Vivek's hand.

**Summer**

Vivek pulled the car to a stop just outside Tasha's home. They had gone out for dinner before. But this time it's special and he was damn nervous.

After being a couple for seven long years finally they decided to take their relationship to the next level. But it was Vivek's idea to officially propose Tasha for marriage.

"Vivek did you ever reach anywhere in time?" Asked Tasha who had been waiting for his arrival for the last ten minutes.

"We'll get there in time Tasha." Said Vivek in a laid back drawl which only earned him a poker-face in reply.

This made Vivek drive themselves to the restaurant in absolute silence.

As Vivek pulled the car to a stop, Tasha noticed that they were at the restaurant where they went for their first date. Vivek knew that it was not a place where someone can actually propose his girlfriend for marriage, but at the same time this place held immense importance in their life.

Finally Tasha understood why Vivek had asked her to dress casually and not for a date.

Unfortunately for them, the place was filled with college students and they did not quite fit into that crowd. It earned them quite a few stares from the other guests there. Some of them were just taken aback while others did not bother to hide their smirks.

They went avoided all the gazes and went to a corner table where they had sat together, holding hands years ago as college freshmen.

On that day Vivek had proposed Tasha to become his girlfriend. And today he will be proposing her once again to become the significant other in his life, his better half. But Tasha was not yet aware of what was to come. She placed the order for both of them while Vivek took out something from his pocket.

He handed it to Tasha as she completed ordering the food. She was flooded with memories as she turned the pages. It contained pictures of the years together. But she found the last few pages empty except for one photo. It had had her name written on it but her surname was striked out.

"What's this?" She asked, not liking the fact that Vivek did that.

"It doesn't suit you, you know." Vivek said with what was his best attempt at an innocent smile.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes." He said, grinning broadly. "Mine suits you better." He added.

"Why would I take up your sur-" Tasha stopped in mid-sentence when she realized what he meant.

"Just ask your dad to give an ambulance as dowry." Vivek said.

"Don't you know dowry is illegal?" Said Tasha.

"Don't you know after marriage it's my duty to keep you safe?" Vivek imitated her. "If you kill me accidentally then how would I do that?" He added.

"Don't you know I can handle myself?" Said tasha, hitting him on his arm lightly.

"See, you are just proving that I'll need an ambulance after our marriage." He grinned.

**Autumn**

"Tasha! Where's my white shirt?" Yelled Senior Inspector Vivek from his room. [Or rather Vivesha's room]

"It's with me, Dad! I'm wearing it today." Yelled 18-year-old Vishesh before his mother could say anything.

"Look Vishesh I need to wear it today. I've got a meeting with DCP Pradyuman." Vivek explained as he entered his son's room.

"Dad! I'm going on my first official date with new girlfriend. I need to wear it." Said an indignant Vishesh.

"Tasha, why don't you tell this brat something?" He said to his wife who stood watching them, not saying anything.

"I think both of you are matured enough to not get late over this. Just sort it out and come down for breakfast." She said and turned to leave.

After sometime

Vivek and Vishesh came down for breakfast together with the latter wearing his dad's shirt and Vivek wearing another shirt.

"Can you please drop me at college?" Vishesh asked, eyeing his parents expectantly.

"I thought you were going for a date." Said Vivek as he started applying butter on the bread that Tasha had just served him.

"Dad, I'm going after my college gets over and not bunking it." Said Vishesh

"Fine!" Said Tasha putting an end to the discussion. " Vishesh, we'll drop you only if you can finish your breakfast before we leave."

It took only five more minutes for Vishesh as he almost gulped down his breakfast and ran to his room to grab his satchel.

"He's becoming a brat." Muttered an exasperated Vivek under his breath.

"Reminds of you." Said Tasha without looking up." Making her husband's mouth form a perfect 'o'. He had no idea that he had voiced his thoughts.

**Winter**

"Vivek, if you don't hurry then we'll miss our flight." Said Tasha as he saw her husband pull out almost everything trying to find some stuff.

Vishesh was working abroad and this was the first time that his parents were visiting him. After visiting their son in London, Vivek and Tasha had planned to go on a Europe tour to celebrate fifty years of them being together. But they hadn't told told their son and daughter-in-law about it yet.

"I can't find our passports and visas." Vivek complained.

"Vivek, you asked me to put them in my handbag." Said an exasperated Tasha.

Vivek just grinned sheepishly at her.

"Now d'you mind repacking? Else we'll miss the flight." She said and watched as her husband messily stuffed one thing after the other in their travel bag.

She shook her head as if to say 'he's incorrigible'. She took them from his hands and folded them before keeping them back in the travel bag. Vivek looked at his wife and wondered how bland his life would have been if this woman had not been in his life.

As Tasha finished putting their stuff back, he found him staring at her. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask 'what?'

"I'm sorry for always messing things up." Vivek said.

"No. Don't be sorry. Just be the way you are. It makes me feel good." She said smiling at her husband.

Tasha knew that Vivek was nowhere near perfect but that's what made their relationship so unique…

**A/N: **I don't know how I've fared with this one. Please let me know what you think of it.

**Ori Di **and **PR** hope this time you're not sad because of the ending.

Thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, favorite the story.

**enjoy this one too. **

**pter. Hope you' you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It was not possible**


End file.
